This invention relates to multiphase low speed synchronous motors of the homopolar type intended primarily for use as a stepping motor.
Homopolar motors are well known and are available for many manufacturers. Conventionally they take the form of two phase motors with eight stator poles, eight stator windings, and 5 .times. 8, or 40 stator pole teeth, and a permanent magnet rotor with Z.sub.R =50 rotor pole teeth. Such motors have a number of drawbacks, particularly instability at resonance points, and relatively low stepping frequencies.
An object of this invention is to improve synchronous motors.
Another object of this invention is to overcome the the many problems and achieve the requirements which stepping motors exhibit, with a minimum of stator laminations and motor attachments and to increase the stepping angle accuracy and reduce the production costs among a wide selection of models.